Time is Running Out
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Bakura has finally won. He killed Yami and even got his own body. He is now ruling the world. He kept Ryou along at first only as a slave but he soons lust for his hikari. She runs away when she becomes frightened at what Bakura will do to her. fem!Ryou
1. The Emperor

_**~This is also on my deviantart, um…not much to say about this…yes I know the details suck! But hey I plan on being more detailed later, it's late and I am a lazy child.**_

_**Summary:**__** Bakura has finally won. He killed Yami and even got his own body. He is now ruling the world. He kept Ryou along at first only as a power supply but he soon lust for his hikari. She runs away when she becomes frightened at what Bakura will do to her. Will Bakura get Ryou or will a certain Egyptian stop his plans... **_

_**Warnings: Fem!Ryou, this will probably involve blood, suspense, death, desires, lust, obsession, love triangles, bakura as emperor, and most yugioh characters killed off...hehe I get this huge smile just thinking about the torment.**_

_**I don't own Yugioh! Now on with the story…~  
><strong>_

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled with a fierce anger in his voice as he sat in his throne.

The white haired man clashed amongst the golden throne he had taken occupancy in. He wore a black, muscle shirt that showed off his abs nicely and Black leather pants and shoes to go along with a dark, red cape that rested at his shoulders. His eyes were shining with anger as he stood from the throne and walked down the small platform the thrones rested on.

The albino ruler was not pleased to say the least. His precious, little hikari had managed to escape the palace. It was quite surprising to the ruler, considering the fact that Ryou was so weak and did not like to madden him in fear that her punishment would be death. Ryou was always obedient to him and did not like to confront him. Even though Bakura normally hated weakness of any kind, his hikari was the one weak shrimp that had found a way to make Bakura feel something more than just hatred. He admitted to himself that he did enjoy having his hikari with him and that she did intoxicate Bakura whether he liked it or not. It puzzled bakura to no end that she suddenly had the nerve to disappear on him after he had confessed his feelings to her.

All of the servants shook as he paced anxiously through the throne room of his palace. There were at least thirty men and women chained by their feet, all attached to a single, elegant pole in the opening of the huge Egyptian style building. The chains that kept them in place all jingled in a pattern as some moved trying to avoid their king's anger. All among them hoped that Ryou would be found and brought back to their king before he exploded and took everyone's lives.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open as two figures were dragged, by poorly clad guards, kicking and screaming into the area. Bakura's face seemed to contort to even more anger as he stared at the prisoners. His eyes soon traveled to his guards with a scowl.

"I told you to bring back Ryou, not these bloody idiots!" Bakura hissed as he marched over to the terrified guards.

Bakura grabbed the guard on the left and enveloped him in shadows as he was sent to the shadow realm screaming in pain. No one dared to move in fear of being the emperor's new victim.

Bakura straightened out his red cape as he walked over to his oppressive throne and dropped into the seat. He snapped his fingers and a trembling boy in nothing but jeans and chains brought the king a glass of wine. Bakura took the cup and drank a sip before placing it back and dismissing the boy with a simple wave of his hand. Everyone was shocked at how normal he was acting after almost exploding with anger. The king then put his attention back on the prisoners that were brought before him.

"Why are they here?" He asked the guard holding the tri colored hair boy and the lovely brunette girl with blue eyes.

"They apparently know where your bride is, your majesty. Captain Ishtar commanded us to bring them to you for their fates." the guard answered looking anywhere but at the king's cold eyes.

There was a long silence before Bakura spoke again. The air seemed to fill with anxiety that was poisoning all in the room. No one doubted the newly brought captives would meet their end.

"Very well then, get the whereabouts from them and then execute them." Bakura barked as he stood up and started walking towards the side doors.

The guards started to take Yugi and Tea away when Yugi put up a fight and ran with the guards right behind him toward Bakura. Bakura turned around and looked at Yugi's pleading eyes, somewhat surprised that he had the guts to run up to him after what happened to the Pharaoh. Just the thought of the king of game's blood pouring from his body brought a twisted grin to Bakura's face.

"Please!" Yugi begged as the guards latched onto him.

"Please what?" Bakura asked a little intrigued by the boy's actions but not showing it.

The guards started pulling Yugi away as he answered the king's question.

"Leave Ryou out of this!" he cried as he was about to be pulled through the door.

Bakura's only reaction was to let out a horrible growl as he placed his hand up and signaled the guards to stop. They dropped the kid immediately. Yugi fell on his butt to the cold stone floor as Bakura walked like a predator up to him. Yugi looked up at the king with desperate eyes.

"You foolish mortal!" Bakura yelled as he kicked Yugi in the side.

Yugi screamed as he heard a 'snap' come from his side. Tears fell down his eyes at the searing pain. Bakura looked down at him with burning eyes.

"Yugi…Yugi...Yugi..." the king sighed as he pulled his knife out from his pant pocket.

Yugi flinched as light hit the metal and it shined perfectly. He knew the end was coming. Yugi didn't focus on his death though as Bakura started toying with him, giving his body a nip every now and then. No, Yugi only thought of Ryou. He could not begin to imagine the horror she would face living here for the rest of her life. The mere thought of Ryou chained and used as Bakura's slave made his heart ache for his poor friend. Finally Bakura stopped walking around him and stooped to where he was eye level with Yugi.

"You want me to leave Ryou alone?" Bakura asked with mock innocence.

Yugi nodded as the knife inched closer and closer. Bakura laughed as he plunged the knife into Yugi's heart. Yugi let out a choking sound as his full body hit the floor in spasms as his hands lay by the dagger trying to pull it out. Everyone stared in shock between the king and Yugi. Few moments went by until Yugi's eyes glazed over and his body stopped twitching. Bakura smirked as he pulled out his knife and licked the blood away. He then turned to all his slaves.

"Ryou is mine, and if any of you fools think you can stop me from claiming my belonging then you will end up like this child" Bakura growled as he looked at the dead body.

He walked away towards his exit with a victorious grin. Ryou would soon be brought to him and when she was returned she would be the end his solitude.

_**~I don't own yugioh! This is for entertainment only. Hope it's good~**_


	2. Forbidden Memory

_**~I'm warning you now. Mature themes. This describes how Yami dies…Bakura is evil. I hope the length makes up for not updating for awhile guys! ~**_

Thunder roared in the distance as the ground shook. A white haired man walked around the dark room that was only lit by the moon itself. The demon himself looked pure evil as the moon radiated off his pale skin. The night's features surrounded the whole room and suffocated the atmosphere. Darkness rested in every corner as he paced across the room.

Another roar of thunder occured and finally the man had enough.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Bakura sighed as he threw himself onto his now Ryouless bed. His long white hair drifted all over the place as he landed. Bakura let out a feral growl as his head hit a pillow. He sat waiting for his guards to return his beloved pet. He couldn't wait to have his toy back, it was just so boring without her.

Where could his Ryou be? The guards had already checked the town over three times! What was going on in his yadonushi's head right now? She couldn't possibly think she could escape him right? No, she learned by now hadn't she?

Of course she had…She had to.

Why had she run? What could the tenshi want? He would give her anything in a heartbeat! What would it take for her to except him? She would have the whole world at her feet if she would only except him...The whole world would bow to her! She wanted that didn't she? She would only have to be with him…

A small chuckle made it's way out of the back of his throat as he came across the answer.

Freedom. Ryou wanted freedom...Freedom was the one thing his tenshi would never have as long as he was alive. His feral grin showed upon his face again. Ryou would stay with him until the end of time and there was nothing that could stop it.

Bakura was halted in thought as an unusual feeling hit his mind. It took him a minute to recognize it as his and Ryou's mind link. A horribly twisted smile made it's way to his face as he knew the location of his pet.

-  
>Ryou ducked into the shadows once more as more of Bakura's guards searched for her. She pulled her black cloak down some more over her head trying to hide all of the white strands of hair. She hid behind a giant barrel in the dark corner of an alley. A wooden fence lay right behind the barrel, making more shadow to hide her in.<p>

"Any luck?" one of the leaders asked more guards.

Ryou halted every motion as she focused on listening to them. She had to make a plan to ditch the guards or else she would be found immediately. She could only imagine what terrible things Bakura would do to her upon her return to her prison. The guards shook their heads as they looked at the ground, afraid to face the leader. Ryou heard a growl emanate from the leader's mouth before he gave them orders.

"Go search the west side of town, and don't stop till I have commanded it!" He yelled as the guards all scattered and ran past him.

Ryou sighed as she thought she was out of the clearing. She slid over the wooden fence's huge gap and pulled herself through, escaping her dead end. She then ran to a collection of old abandoned skyscrapers that had gone out of business as soon as Bakura had plunged the world into darkness.

She was panting when she reached the buildings but she had no time to waste. If one of the guards saw her it would be the end of her freedom and she would be returned to her yami. That thought pushed her feet to run even faster if that was possible. She climbed to at least the half point of the building before she finally sat down to breathe.

Tears poured from her eyes as the seriousness of the situation sank in. If found she would be stuck with Bakura for the rest of her life, stuck as his slave for her whole life.

She couldn't be found! Ryou just couldn't imagine what torture she would be put through if she was found. What would Bakura have done to her? She was sure whatever it was it wouldn't be merciful. He was never merciful. For years she was forced to watch him torture his victims and he did torture them severely. Like Yami…

Ryou felt her heart stop beating for a moment as she thought of Yami. Bakura had made her watch him kill the former game king. He had made her watch Yami's death. Bakura made her watch as he stabbed Yami over and over again the chest. Ryou was forced to watch as Yami's heart was pulled out of his chest and thrown on the ground. She had to watch as Bakura laughed and kicked the dead body looking purely mad.

She felt like puking as she remembered what had happened after the death.

Ryou had been brought back to the 'palace' as Bakura called it. It wasn't a palace…It was just a bunch of buildings that had been melded together with gold, all because of Bakura. He had brought her back to his room…

~_**memory**_~

**Tears fell from her eyes as Bakura's arm held tightly around her waist. Where was he taking her? They had passed her room a long time ago but he had held onto her and told her he needed to speak to her. What had she done wrong this time? Her eyes stayed glued to the ground as Bakura continued to pull her toward a random direction. **

**Silence was all that there was as he lead her toward two gigantic, golden doors. Ryou looked up for a moment to stare at the huge doors as she felt Bakura's arm unloop from around her. What did this lead to?**

**Her eyes widened as his hand firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. **

"**Welcome to my room pet" he said as a smirk made it's presence across his face.**

**Ryou gulped as he turned his attention to the doors and opened them to reveal a huge room. She felt her eyes become bigger as she looked into an Egyptian style room. The whole room looked like a tomb to her. Bakura really missed Egypt didn't he?**

**Ryou felt his hand grab her shoulder and lead her into the room. **

"**Go get on the bed Ryou" he said to her as he pushed her forward and turned toward the doors to close them. **

**Ryou felt her heart stop and she wasn't able to breathe for a moment. **

"**W-what?" she asked as she sensed Bakura walking up behind her. **

**Shivers went down her back as she felt his breath on her neck.**

"**I said go lay down on the bed Ryou" he said as he leaned in and began to kiss the back of her neck.**

**Ryou became terrified as each kiss made her know what was going to happen if she were to lay on the bed. **

**She felt his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her forward toward the bed. Her mind was finally able to snap out of her initial shock as they began moving toward the bed.**

"**N-no" Ryou mumbled as they made it half of the way there.**

"**What was that?" Bakura growled as he tightened his grip on her. **

"**No!" She yelled again as she made a cry as Bakura dug his nails into her shoulders. **

**She was turned around to face her yami as he growled at her.**

"**Get on the bed NOW ryou!" he yelled as he pushed her forward and her knees hit the front of the bed. **

"**Bakura please!" she yelled in desperation as he was suddenly next to her and pushed her the rest of the way onto the bed. **

**She was silenced as Bakura's lips came crashing down on her own. Tears began to fall again as his hands were forcing her down against the mattress. **

**There was a smile on Bakura's face as he pulled away from Ryou and looked into her eyes. **

"**I love you Ryou" he said as he leaned back in and began to kiss her again. **

**Ryou felt her thoughts and fears snap in two as she processed what he just said. WHAT? Bakura he, he loved her? No! This- this wasn't love! This was lust, it wasn't love! **

**Love was holding hands and hugging at night. Love was walking in the park and talking about the future. Love was being with that one person that made your heart skip a beat and made you feel like you could do anything because you had their love. This wasn't love.**

**It wasn't love!**

"**Hold still Ryou" his voice said as it snapped her awake. **

**Ryou felt her heart break as Bakura started to mess with her top. There was nothing she could do…**

~end~

Ryou pulled her knees into her chest as she rocked herself back and forth. She couldn't be found again. She couldn't go back to Bakura. He didn't love her. He was just obsessed with her. That was it. If she was returned to Bakura…she would kill herself before she was returned to Bakura.

_**~Yays! Hope ya'll like! I do! I hope the blood, and well torture makes up for not updating for awhile, sorry!~**_


	3. Found

_**~ Ok, so in my last chap some might have been confused at this part- "**__**Bakura was halted in thought as an unusual feeling hit his mind. It took him a minute to recognize it as his and Ryou's mind link. A horribly twisted smile made it's way to his face as he knew the location of his pet."**_

_**Ok so I should explain no? ok well it's simple. ANYONE NOTICE BAKURA HAS HIS OWN BODY? Lol sorry, well that is to imply that he and ryou were separated, therefore cutting the mind link if you will. But! They can still feel eachother, like if one of them feels an emotion to strongly then the other has their mind link. Makes sense? Like when bakura gets really REALLY angry then she feels him and his thoughts. And likewise but it only stays as long as the emotions do. Ok and oh! Anyone notice how in the first chap there is a cap. Ishtar? Malik was working with Bakura when he killed Yami so Bakura only let him live because well Bakura's army is made up of scared musclebound men who are forced to work for him. So he needs someone he knows in charge ya know? Makes sense? well I don't own yugioh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope to get this story updated every two weeks, sorry my grandpa recently has been diagnosed with cancer so until he, um unfortunately passes I probably won't update…I hope you understand, it's been rough for my family so I'm just glad I'm able to update, maybe in a couple of weeks I can update regularly.~**_

Ryou remained tucked into her knees all night as she watched the moon and stars go away and watched the sun begin to rise. It was then that she stood up and dusted herself off. She was safe for now but if she wanted to get away from Bakura forever then she needed a plan. She needed a plan fast.

She couldn't hide forever. Bakura would have the whole town stripped if he had to and she knew with his temper he would probably call for that to be done very soon. She couldn't run very far either. Ryou knew she was fast but she couldn't out run all of Bakura's men just by luck. No. She had to make it to the edge of town. If she made it out of Domino, or what was left of it…then maybe she could escape him.

It would be no easy task she knew. Ryou thought of all the dangers there could be. No doubt Bakura had sent everyone looking for her. Everyone was truly against her. She had to stay in the darkness and hide. She had to weasel herself out of Domino and to a less populated area. If she made it away from civilization she would be safe. Well, she would be safe from Bakura, but being safe from him was worth the pain of anything else.

Even if she made it out of Domino, Bakura owned the world now. Everyone knew who she was. Everyone hated her or pitied her. She could be killed by someone who Bakura had done wrong or she could just be reported and brought back to 'his majesty'. Neither choice seemed good to her. She had to try though. She wasn't going to sit here all day and wait for Bakura or Malik to catch her.

Ryou wasn't going back without a fight. Ryou wasn't going back period. Couldn't Bakura leave her alone? Why couldn't he understand that he didn't love her? Why couldn't he understand that she would never love him?

Bakura had claimed that now that the world was his that she would never be in need again. Bakura had gone on and on about how he was in control now so she wouldn't have to worry about the future. Ryou began to shiver as she thought of _'that'_ night and how he said he would always love her and that all she had to do was love him too.

That was all she had to do? Give her love to some egotistical monster who had destroyed everything! How could Bakura expect her to give her love to him? He had destroyed her whole life! Ever since she was 12 and had received that awful ring, Bakura had pushed her around, messed with her mind, and tortured her for his own amusement. That wasn't love!

Bakura had abused her always. Ryou knew he was just lonely now that he had nothing to do. That was it. He just wanted control in every way he could think of. He wanted everything she could give. Love was something she wouldn't give to him though. How dare Bakura even think that he could receive it!

It angered Ryou to no end that Bakura had the audacity to want her love. It scared her too though. It terrified her, what he did to try to win her affections.

At first he would leave her jewelry in the room he forced her to stay in at his 'palace'. The jewelry would always be golden or silver and have tons of diamonds or rubies. Of course it wasn't her choice to wear them or not, for Bakura would be sure to grow angry if she didn't accept his gifts.

Then he started to order that she do everything with him. At first she mainly just let him grab her hand and hold it as though they were a couple as they would walk through his 'palace' in silence. Bakura one day had a rose garden planted for her. All around the back of his 'palace' there was a path constructed for her. Ryou had grown very wary by the time that he told her she could walk around the garden freely as long as she with someone.

Bakura never did any good for anyone. She knew he wanted something from her but she wasn't sure as to what. It had frightened her that he was so desperate to obtain something from her. Couldn't he just beat her or something?

A month after Bakura had given her permission to visit the rose garden, he had began to eat with her and talk with her and just be in her presence for far longer than Ryou would have liked. _One day while Ryou sat on the path near the giant rose bushes Bakura walked up to her and asked her to come with him. She was afraid to from the sound of his voice but she didn't want to dare to upset him either. _

_Ryou had followed him all the way back to the 'throne room' as they ran into Malik who brought forward a man who was bloodied and covered in filth. Bakura looked back at her and smirked as he grabbed her and walked her up to his supposed 'throne'. Ryou's eyes filled with shock as Bakura shoved her into his seat and leaned his face in near her ear so that Malik couldn't hear. _

"_Now Ryou you stay there and watch this my little flower" Bakura whispered as he placed a rose she didn't know he had in her hands and then stalked off toward the man. _

That was the first time Bakura had made her watch him kill someone out of her own body. The experience she realized was much more painful in real life. Now she had to watch this poor defenseless man actually die instead of seeing her Yami's memories later.

That wasn't the last time either. Bakura continued everyday to go fetch her and have her sit and watch him murder all kind of innocent people. Ryou had never felt so helpless before as she tried not to look at the dying person who would look to Bakura in desperation, he would never be merciful though.

Ryou thought it couldn't get worse after the 43rd time she had watched someone get killed. She thought that Bakura would just continue to that to traumatize her. She was wrong though.

One day Bakura came and got her and sat her on his throne like he always did. That day was different though. Instead of their being some random stranger she didn't know, Malik brought in Yami. Ryou had never felt so crushed as she looked into the king's eyes and saw his confusion when looking toward her. Yami was going to die next…

After Bakura had finished showing off how disfigured he could make Yami's body look he turned his attention back to Ryou and it stayed with well into the night.

The next morning Ryou had woke up lying in bed next to Bakura while he stroked her hair and smiled at her. She had felt like puking upon the realization of what had happened wasn't a terrible nightmare she could pretend didn't happen.

Ever since that night Bakura didn't let her out of his sight. He constantly would hold her with him just to make sure she was there. He became possessive of her. He didn't trust her and he would constantly take her just to prove that he owned her. He was always striving to prove that point to her.

The only reason she had escaped in the first place was because of Tea. Tea had somehow made into the 'palace' and helped her get out of it before Bakura could notice she was gone. She sure hoped tea was safe. They had parted their ways after she was out of the palace. She just couldn't risk Tea getting hurt.

Ryou was knocked out of thought as the sun's rays shined in her face and she realized she had been standing around for a few minutes. She had to act quickly.

Ryou walked over to the edge of the building she was on and looked down at the area below her. It was clear. Looking all around three times over she started to climb back down and reach the ground below. She made sure to be very quiet as she stealthily climbed down the massive building. She was all the way down when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Ryou quickly ran into the nearest excuse for a room and concealed herself behind giant messed up forms of old, rotten furniture. It was a good thing this appeared to be an office or she would have had nowhere to hide. She made sure to squeeze her body into the tiny space underneath a giant couch as voices began to fill her ears.

"Are you sure that you felt her here?" Malik's voice sliced through the early morning silence.

Ryou felt her heart beat faster as she knew who he was talking to. He said that 'you felt her', Bakura was here…Bakura was here! How could she have been so careless! Had he really felt her presence here?

"Of course I am you idiot! Why would I have dragged you here if I bloody didn't?" Bakura seethed to the blond as he walked closer toward the building.

Ryou began to feel out of breath as she heard each of them taking a step closer. She felt tears push themselves out as she began to think Bakura would find her.

/Hikari/ Ryou felt his voice in her mind as the footsteps got closer.

No! step, step, step.

/Ryou I know you can hear me! Just come back to me now on your own free will or I will force you to me myself/ he said to her as the steps became much closer.

Ryou literally began to sweat as the fear wrapped around her heart as Bakura's shoes stood right in front of the small opening that she was looking out of.

/I can sense your fear yadonushi. Are you afraid because I'm close to you?/ Bakura purred as she felt him shift through her memories.

No! She had to distract him! She couldn't let him find her. Instantly Ryou thought of the alley she had been in yesterday. She tried to only focus on that. She prayed her idea worked.

She heard a frustrated growl as the feet abruptly turned and stormed off.

"**She left, I'm going to go get her. You go do whatever the bloody hell you do**" bakura growled to Malik as she heard his angry footsteps eventually go out of hearing range.

After a few moments of complete silence she decided it was safe to leave. She had to be gone before Bakura realized she wasn't there and would come back here immediately.

Ryou let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she pulled herself out from under the couch. She turned and started to walk out of the building when she locked eyes with a set of Lavender eyes.

"M-malik!" She squeaked as she felt her knees about to give in from the fear of being caught.

Ryou was so dead.

_**~So…what ya think? Hope this is kinda ok, I just gotta kinda build the emotions cuz I'm lame like that. I find it funny that Tea helped ryou escape but then her and Yugi were found long before Ryou was. Lol, oh the irony. Anyway. I hope to have another one up soon, luv you all! And if you have any questions please ask!~**_


	4. The Chase

_**A/N: Yes I'm still alive ppl! :D Glad to be updating…I think after the next chapter my story will be much easier to write and it'll get done very quickly :D well I don't own yugioh and I guess Ryou should be happy I don't…Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback! And blame my friend Mandy for my non-updating. She hates this story! And she refuses to let me work on it! I swear, she's sitting on my bed now and thinks I have homework that I'm doing…So I hope I get this done by the time she looks…thanks for the support ppl oh and moar MALIk! **_

There was nothing but silence as Ryou was frozen in fear. She was trapped under the hard gaze and she felt as though Malik was somehow choking her from across the distance.

Malik still hadn't moved to get her and Ryou was beginning to dread what would happen. She knew she should run. She had enough common sense to know that this was dangerous and that standing there would mean Bakura receiving his 'toy' back far sooner than she would have hoped.

"Ryou-"Malik began as he took a step closer to her.

Ryou felt the desperation set in quickly as she stared between Malik and the open area behind him. If she could just make it past him… she would be free is she could just get past Malik. All she had to do was run as fast as she could and she might just get out of this…She wouldn't have to see Bakura again.

With that final thought Ryou summoned all the energy she had left inside her, stared at Malik with the same concentration a predator does prey, and ran as fast as she could toward the open area where she could escape into the city.

Ryou felt a small burst of energy once again hit her as she put as much effort as could possibly could towards getting past Malik. She could do it! She knew she could do it!

'Come on Ryou you CAN'T fail!' she yelled in her mind as she barely missed the outstretched hands of Malik and rammed him on the side.

Ryou barely saw Malik's face turn into that of shock as he fell backwards toward the pavement; she was too busy running as fast as she could down the street. Pure adrenaline was streaming through her veins and even though she could hear the sound of Malik getting up and chasing after her, she remained running. She wouldn't go down without a fight. If Bakura wanted her back he was going to have to drag her back to the 'palace'. She wasn't giving in.

Ryou kept running even though she could hear Malik was right on her trail. She had to keep running! If she could just stay out of his reach…

Ryou felt her feet collide against the broken pavement and stones but continued running. She knew without a doubt her feet would be bloody and scarred from the blows they were taking. Ryou silently cursed Bakura and all of his servants for taking away her comfortable shoes and giving her the dainty sandals she wore now. They were tripping her up and causing her to lose her footing as she ran into a more destroyed street of Domino.

Ryou flinched in pain as a shard of glass pierced through her shoe and cut the bottom of her foot. After a few more steps Ryou could feel the blood seeping from the wound and squishing around on the bottom of her shoe. It was so slippery…and god there was already so much blood! The pain was awful as she began to slow down thanks to both the slickness of her shoe and the tears that began to fog her vision.

Only one thought kept her legs moving as she ran blindly around trying to find a way to save herself.

Bakura.

She couldn't go back! She couldn't go back!

Her grunts of pain became more desperate as the wound would sting every time her body weight was pushed upon it. A startled 'yelp' came from Ryou's mouth as her slick sandal suddenly tripped her while she tried to make a turn.

She landed hard against the uneven, rocky pavement as she heard Malik's footsteps coming increasingly closer. Ryou's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she quickly stood from where she had fallen and tried to run again.

Her foot sent her falling once again and this time Ryou tried to inspect the damage while pulling herself up.

…Her whole foot was covered in blood… the sight of her foot so mistreated made her feel sick as she attempted to nurse her leg and hop away on the other one.

A scream was torn from her lips as a hand grabbed onto her shirt from behind and pulled her into a body. No- NO! She was caught! No…

Ryou began to thrash violently against the arm that was smothering her to a body and the hand that came up to cover her mouth and block out her screams.

Malik's hot breathe crashed against her ear as he spoke, "Ryou calm down"

Ryou shook her head no as her screams were muffled against the large hand that blocked her mouth.

An irritated sigh came from Malik as he struggled to keep Ryou's hands down at her sides. She was not making this as easy as he thought it would be to bring her in. Not only had she made him run to catch her but he knew she had somehow hurt herself thanks to the trail of blood he followed.

"Ryou, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way you are going back" he growled as he tightened his grip on her and all of her fighting ceased.

Malik smiled as the threat did its job and got her to calm down. He really didn't want her screaming to attract others who would love to get on Bakura's 'good' side by bringing her back to him. If anyone was getting on Bakura's 'good' side it was him. He needed to.

Ryou felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as Malik finished speaking and reality set in on her situation. She…she was caught, not only that she was injured… She was going back. She was…was going back to Bakura. B-bakura was…he was going to…to… a single tear slipped down her face as she couldn't finish her own thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to assume you're done fighting?" Malik asked as his grip loosened a tiny bit.

Ryou only answered with a nod as she felt the hand around her mouth pull away and disappear behind her back. She only hoped that Malik would forget about her wound and let her bleed her life away before he brought her to Bakura. Couldn't he just do that for her?

Malik growled as he looked at her bloodied foot that she had gotten. Did she really have to injure herself? Stupid girl…

Keeping a firm grip on her middle, he pulled her down to the ground with him. Ryou now sat on his lap as he grabbed for her bloodied foot and inspected it closer.

Ryou was shocked to say the least as Malik kept a firm grip to keep her in his lap while he began to examine her foot with his other hand. She was even more surprised as his hand reached back up and tore off a decent portion of his shirt and then brought it down to tie it around her foot. Ryou eyed him as he finished wrapping the makeshift bandage around her foot.

Malik smirked as he looked at Ryou and that 'what are you doing' look that was glued to her face. He gently set her foot back down and stood back up, bringing her with him.

"Malik why did you…" Ryou didn't finish her question as a finger to her lips stopped her.

"I only did it because apparently you're stupid enough to get yourself that hurt. Next time you should try being smarter when trying to hide." He said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

Ryou squirmed and banged on his back as he began to walk back towards the palace. She no longer cared that he had saved her, he was taking her back.

"Will you stop that please" Malik asked sarcastically as he continued to walk back the way they came.

"Only if you put me down!" Ryou screeched as she became frantic to get out of his grasp.

A hard slap to her butt and she quieted down in utter shock as she processed what Malik had just done.

"That's better. Now just stay quiet and stop squirming." Malik ordered as he looked around the ruins of old buildings and cars to make sure that no one else could see them.

If anyone was delivering Ryou it was him, all he had to do was get her to Bakura and then Bakura would give him what he wanted. Malik just knew it.

Ryou looked around the rotten buildings and the desolate streets as she felt a pierce at her heart. Domino was ruined. Her life was ruined. Malik was taking her back to Bakura where he would continue to 'love' her.

For what felt like the twentieth time that day; tears steadily fell down her cheeks and plopped onto the pavement below.

_**~ Ok Done! :D So what do you think chickies? Will Malik let her go and be nice to poor Ryou? Will Ryou be brought back to Bakura? Will we ever find out why Malik is trying to get on Bakura's 'good' side? Anyway…Review please? Whoever reviews first…I'll dedicate the next chap to you! I'm sure that doesn't really mean anything but to me it does! ~**_


	5. Returned & Punished

_**A/N: Yay! Another update! Ok well you know the drill- I don't own yugioh. I have I said that once in this whole thing? O.O I hope the end of this will make up for it being short. Oh and this is dedicated to if it sucks.**_

Bakura was not happy as he paced around his throne room. His hikari was still gone and Malik was nowhere to be found. After checking that insufferable alley head to toe, he had walked all the way back to the building he had left Malik at only to find that he had run off. Typical.

Bakura's thoughts were interrupted as a knock was heard at the door and he yelled in all his fury.

"You better have a damn good reason!" his angry voice carried around the silent palace.

A man timidly made his way into the room and stopped after shutting the door.

"P-pharaoh, Captain Ishtar is here and he has your bride" The deep voice said as Bakura felt a smile appear on his face.

"Very well then. Bring them NOW" Bakura barked as he walked back to his throne and sat on it.

After a few moments of waiting, the sounds of conflict approached the doors and when finally opened they revealed to show Ryou fighting like mad trying to get away from Malik.

"Ryou" Bakura grinned as Malik set her down close to the throne.

His grin disappeared as he examined the bloodied rag attached to his hikari's foot.

"What happened" Bakura growled at Malik as he glared daggers into him.

Malik gulped as he looked away from the demonic eyes and explained that Ryou had received the damage from running and that he was sorry for not being able to catch her before she could receive injuries.

Bakura looked between Ryou and Malik deciding whether or not to punish Malik also.

"Well if you weren't you incompetent than maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt at all" Bakura hissed as he once again glared at Malik.

Malik was saved from the glare when Ryou's broken and begging voice made its presence.

"P-please" a mumbled whisper was heard as Ryou continued to look down and not face the dark king.

"Please what my love?" Bakura asked as he stood up from his throne and walked towards her.

Bakura made it all the way to Ryou, now standing directly in front of the shivering body. He gently raised his hand and placed it under her chin to force her to look up at him. Her teary eyes were now staring pleadingly into his own.

"Please let me go. You don't need me anymore"

Ryou flinched as Bakura's other hand came up to stroke and pet her hair. A smile was placed on his lips and he let out a small chuckle as he continued to stare at her.

Ryou shivered more as his hands began to roam over her shoulder blades and her arms. Suddenly she was gripped fiercely on her arms by the once gentle touch.

"Ryou how many times must I tell you that you are mine? You're mine and you're not leaving anytime soon" Bakura growled as he added an extra ounce of pressure into his hold.

He released Ryou as he now had a contemplating look on his face. He leaned forward, pecked her on the cheek, and then turned around back towards his throne. Once he was seated again he glared at his troublemaking love and tried to determine what punishment to give her.

Ryou pleaded one last, hopeless time as she knew her fate was being sealed.

"Please" She said with such more emotion than she had ever had before.

Bakura merely shook his head as his pupil-less eyes stared down at his hikari.

"No Ryou, this is your home now. You will spend the rest of your days here and I don't wish to hear your begging anymore." Bakura said as he watched her reaction intently.

"Hikari, I must make sure that something like this never happens again." Bakura claimed as he looked amongst all of his guards and then back to Ryou.

There was only one way to make sure she didn't run off.

"Break her legs" Bakura ordered as he got comfortable on his throne.

A vibe of pleasure shot through his body as Ryou's desperate cries reached his ears.

"B-bakura! Please! Not that!" Ryou cried as she was grabbed by Malik and someone else she did not know and was shoved onto the ground.

She struggled violently as more guards came to hold her down and tried to reach her legs. Finally after being forcefully held down and not being able to move, Ryou pleaded once more. She prayed Bakura would have mercy on her.

If he really broke her legs It would mean her freedom and everything else would be taken from her in a instant. She would be stuck with Bakura and he would be able to do anything he wished. Tears fell down her face as she stared into the seemingly soul-less eyes.

"Please Bakura!" Ryou yelled with all her energy as she felt her legs being grabbed viciously.

Bakura smirked down at his hikari while he stood back up and walked towards the scene. Sitting down on the ground, he moved her head onto his lap and leaned downward to kiss her lips. After separating he looked down into her eyes.

"Everything you do has consequences my love. You must learn that." He flicked her nose as he looked to the guards holding her legs.

"Make it fast" he ordered as Ryou felt her legs twisted painfully and heard the heart shattering 'crack' of a bone.

Ryou lay on the floor lifeless as both of her legs now were useless. Tears of severe pain were blinding her as she just cuddled her head into her yami's chest and tried not to feel the pain.

Bakura sighed as he gently rubbed his love's head. He reached his arm toward her broken legs and relished the sound of pain that came from her as he knew the bone was properly torn.

"Bandage her and clean her up, then bring her to my chambers" Bakura ordered as he moved away from his hikari and towards his room.

Malik nodded as he gently picked up the now hopeless girl.

Ryou went over her situation in her head as she counted the steps Malik took. She was back with Bakura. She could no longer run away. She could no longer walk. Ryou was completely helpless without someone else beside her.

Tears continued to pour down from her eyes as Malik helped others around her to bandage her up and clean her up for their king. She was really nothing but Bakura's toy. His possession.

_**~Ok short one I know but atleast I'm updating! :P aw poor Ryou…I screwed her. ~**_


	6. Is there Hope?

_**A/N: I don't own yugioh. . Warning you now. This chap has some Ryou torture and or small rapish. Ok on to the story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Sorry that I didn't update in awhile, it's the end of my sophomore year and I've had tests up the wazoo lately. So I apologize if it was up to me I wouldn't have all those stupid tests~**_

(READ THE WARNING PEOPLE ^^ I KNOW YOU DIDN'T)

Malik stared down at Ryou as she mumbled things under her breath. Every so often he could understand the words. Most of the words were things such as 'no', 'please', 'pain'. And every word seemed to stab at his heart just a tiny bit.

He didn't want to admit it but he did feel bad for her. She had been free and he brought her back here. Granted, Malik had only brought her back just for his own selfishness, but still he had not expected Bakura to order such a punishment on her. He really didn't know what he was expecting but _that _was not it.

Looking at her current state he almost wished he had left her outside. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears and her face was deathly white. He assumed it was from the pain but then again it could be from the fear of having to face Bakura again in just a few minutes. Either way Malik shook his head and tried to detach himself from this situation before it affected both of them.

Malik flinched slightly every time a pained gasp came from Ryou as they tried to clean her and avoid her legs. Tears were still falling from her eyes and Malik looked away and back down towards her legs to avoid having to see it; or feel the guilt for causing it.

He tried to tell himself that he needed this; Isis needed this. If everything went well then Malik might finally be able to find his sister. He would finally be able to apologize to her. He would finally be able to see her…

Everything he told himself though was shattered as he turned his head to look at her. Those lifeless, sad eyes locked onto his once again and seemed to see right through him. A small shiver went down his back and he mumbled out a 'sorry' before focusing on the other people in the room again.

He continued to help the others make her presentable to Bakura. Though he couldn't help but find himself looking back at her face when one sentence finally became clear to everyone and broke the otherwise silent room.

"…why Malik?" was hoarsely whispered as Ryou stared at him.

He really didn't know what to say. Why? Why was he doing this? Why was he sucking up to the one person who he hated more than anyone else? He didn't really want to tell her that he was a coward. Malik couldn't stand to tell her that the reason she was in so much pain was his fault. No one could know; No one but him and Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Isis hid herself carefully through the hoards of people and avoided any contact as she griped the tiny container in her hand with all the force she could. Her cloak was pulled over her head to hide her identity from all.

She had waited long months for the opportunity to finally come up. She had waited far too long to put this plan into action; the plan that would successfully put an end to the horrid rule Bakura had on the world.

She turned into the building that had been used as a secret base for quite some time. The thing was falling apart from the ground up but it was just perfect enough for her to hide her resources. More importantly it was far enough away for Bakura to not be able to find it.

She could already sense another presence in the room and looked around the small area as she tried to find the other person. It was completely dark except the small beams of lights that reflected off a machine.

"Isis." Was whispered throughout the building and echoed as it rang through her ears.

She was not very surprised as she turned towards the figure hiding amongst the shadows. A small smile rested on her lips as she spotted the man. Even from there she could feel the negative emotions coming from him though she did not let it bother her.

"You came." She acknowledged him as she pulled her hood down.

The smile grew bigger on her face as the man across from her also pulled down his hood and revealed his face. "Of course I came. Did you expect anything different?" He huffed as he walked towards her until they were standing right next to each other.

"Did it work?" Isis asked with desperation as she eyed the blue-eyed man standing in front of her. She was not one to show her anxiety to others but in these kind of circumstances even the brave falter.

Another angry sigh came from him as he asked, "I'm still alive aren't I?"

Isis just nodded her head as she carefully examined his face for any scars.

"Were you hurt?" She asked as she stepped closer to him and made a grab for his arm.

He pulled his arm away just as soon as her fingertips grazed his cloak. Staring her down with anger radiating from him, he started to walk back toward the entrance to leave.

"You know the next part of the plan right?" Isis found herself asking as he about stepped out into the demolished streets of a once prominent town.

"Of course." He huffed as he left the building then, leaving Isis alone as she thought about the battle ahead.

"Be safe Kaiba." She whispered as she turned her back away from the entrance and made her way towards the back of the building where her things were set up.

There was a lot to prepare but one thing was clear. Bakura's rule would come to an end soon. It had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is ready." The woman said as she finished bandaging the bloody cut on Ryou's leg.

A more than sour look rested on Malik's face as he stared at where the glass had been from their little chase. He wasn't sure if Bakura would make him pay for that later…

Ryou whimpered as pressure was applied to her foot and Malik once again tried to ignore it as he turned his attention to the woman who was cleaning off the bloody foot.

"Please…" was moaned from Ryou's lips as she was handed off to Malik and everyone in the room dispersed as though Bakura was on their heels.

He just ignored the damaged girl as he began to walk in the direction of Bakura's room.

Most of the time between them and the designated chambers was filled with Ryou's pained moans and whimpers while Malik simply tried not to let the heartbreaking sounds to get to him.

Only when he reached the giant doors and moved his arm from under Ryou just a tiny bit to knock, did she say something once again.

"Kill me." The almost silent command made Malik's hand stop midknock and caused his eyes to go wide.

He felt guilt rise in the pit of his stomach as he balanced the girl on his arms again. "No." He looked down at her with a stern look, trying to cover his tracks, and knocked once again on the door.

"…Malik…please…" his heart was being tugged on as he looked down at her and locked eyes with the dull ones that seemed so desperate.

At that moment Bakura opened the door. A glare was set on Malik and he could practically feel Bakura digging into his soul but their eye contact was broken as the other's eyes rested on the prize in his arms. A sick grin found its way onto Bakura's face and even Malik swallowed as he saw the fear build in Ryou's eyes.

He felt her body begin to shake in what he could only assume was a combination of fear and sadness as Bakura stepped closer to them and placed his arms under Ryou and stealthily lifted her away from Malik and into his chest.

"Leave." Bakura hissed as he turned back around and shut the door behind him, leaving Malik alone with his last view of Ryou floating around in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed with his prize shivering in his arms. As he stood over the edge of the bed he placed Ryou down and then sat beside her, never letting his smirk fall from his face.

A whimper escaped from Ryou as she tried to scoot away but was halted as bolts of pain shot through her legs.

"What's wrong?" He hissed in a way that was obviously not a question.

She merely looked at the wall on the other side of the room. Ryou could not bear to look at Bakura. She hated herself completely as she felt a twinge of fear spark as his chuckles were heard next to her. She had no idea what he would do but she was already broken and she prayed he would leave her be.

"Dear, Little, Naïve Ryou.", Bakura began as he stretched his hand out to where it landed on her white locks and began to stroke her hair, "Why did you run away?"

She tried not to show any emotion as his hands griped her face and turned her attention to him. Though the was that question was spoken… a chill had gone down her spine.

"Do you not like it here my pet?"

Ryou's eyes focused on the ring that hung around Bakura's neck rather than the threatening look in his eyes.

"Am I not good enough for you?" The hold on her face tightened and she felt a small gasp of pain escape her lips even though she tried to hold it in.

After a few moments of silence she heard Bakura's voice echo through her thoughts.

_/Answer me NOW./_

Ryou shook her head at the command and instead somehow managed to shake the hands off and face the wall once again.

Silence radiated through the room for a few moments before the animalistic sound of growling came from Bakura.

"Now yadonushi.", she grinded her teeth together to keep silent as his hand found her chin and forced her to face him, "I am not unreasonable."

Ryou stopped the disbelieving look from crossing her eyes. She knew it would only help in angering him more. Instead she looked up at him with what she hoped looked like interest.

"All you have to do is apologize to me." Bakura's smirk seemed to grow as he saw the wave of feelings going through her.

He lowered his face down to where they were but a breath away and whispered on her lips, "NOW."

Ryou tried to hold herself together as Bakura's lips were smashed on her own and his hands kept a firm grip on her to keep her from moving away.

Only after he had enough did Bakura pull away and eye his hikari.

"Well?" he asked as he attached himself to her neck and began to lay kisses up and down it.

Ryou bit her lip as she felt his hands begin to explore her body and knew what was about to take place. She managed to not say a word until she felt his hand start to tug down on her already damaged shirt.

"W-wait!" she cried in desperation as she finally had the nerve to look Bakura in the eye.

He looked down at her with a 'go on and say it look' as she cursed herself a dozen times in her head for being so cowardly.

"What is it love?" Bakura chuckled as he licked her neck once again and made her shiver with fear as she continued to stare at his hair.

"I….I'm-" Ryou couldn't bring herself to say it as she felt tears begin to grace the corner of her eyes.

Bakura's sadistic look turned into one of boredom as he waited for her to say it.

"Well pet are you going to apologize?" he huffed as he leaned down and began to suck on her neck again.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to breathe normally but she kept feeling as though she was going to drown at any moment in the fear and anger that consumed her.

She locked eyes with Bakura as he came up to look at her and Ryou mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He hummed as he began to trace the sides of her face and stopped when his finger rested on her mouth. "What was that my dear?" he tapped her lips and then once again began to trace her face.

Ryou glared at him and tried not to scream when his nails suddenly clawed into her skin. "…I'm sorry!" she hissed as she continued her glare down with Bakura.

He chuckled as his grip on her face tightened and Ryou felt as though her face was being nipped by knives. He leaned his face down back to their earlier position as he hovered over her lips. "Why are you sorry my little Ryou?"

Ryou felt anger swell up even more as she saw that gleam in those eyes that meant he was just enjoying watching her squirm. She bit her lip to stay silent and once again turned her view to the wall. She may have been desperate but she refused to give Bakura more pleasure by looking him in the eye.

"…I'm sorry for running away." The words felt like poison on her lips and even after she had said them she bit her lip with pent up irritation.

Bakura seemed to purr with pleasure as he released her face and quickly made a move to lift up Ryou's shirt and trace the flesh underneath. She squirmed when the cold fingers began to trace all over but kept quiet so as not to invoke more of Bakura's anger.

"I do hope you learned that your actions do have consequences my dear." Bakura laughed at her broken legs as though it was a joke and Ryou bit her tongue and just hoped that he would hurry up and do what he wanted so that she could sleep.

"Don't worry I won't be too harsh tonight, I wouldn't want to break my toy right?" A yelp left her as she was suddenly pulled underneath him and a wolfish grin was her greeting.

"Love you."

**~h**_**ooray for character development! Ok so yes we got some Malik thinking bout our poor Ryou. I don't know…Malik seems like the kind of guy to act out of selfish tendencies and then later feel bad about it. So um, hope ya'll enjoyed the chap **____** Hope to post again soon!~**_


	7. PLEASE READ

Hello readers. Sorry no this will not be an update, I apologize, please don't kill me.

The problem with this story was in the beginning I had an idea how I wanted it to go but it slowly became one of those crush you and die ideas so yeah.

No I am not going to just drop this story. If someone is interested In adopting or something I'm open but I also thought if anyone actually wants to read this I will edit it.

So please readers, just tell me.

I will edit this sucker up.

I have a poll on my profile though it is vague so ya. Also feel free to leave ideas in forms of review or message me. I'm going to see what happens till thanksgiving break.

After that I'll either have let TIRO be adopted or I will edit.

_**Thank all of you for your reviews!**_

Sorry for my lack of writing.

With love- TheBrokenNightmare


End file.
